


【一上/abo魔幻】-只为你疯狂ch5

by michile



Series: (魔禁/一上 abo)-只为你疯狂 [5]
Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements, Sweet, Vampires
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michile/pseuds/michile
Summary: ☆全架空，此学园都市跟那个学园都市无关☆私设多 ooc肯定☆部分借用原作的设定☆这是个超自然生物/魔法遍地的美好世界
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Series: (魔禁/一上 abo)-只为你疯狂 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909261





	【一上/abo魔幻】-只为你疯狂ch5

上条当麻在听见惨叫声的当下，便当机立断的从二楼跳下，整体的动作相当流畅，犹如反射动作。

…......事实上，这样一连串的动作，说是反射动作也不为过，就如同他翻学校的墙相当熟练般，这个动作的高流畅度，也是透过以前不断累积的『经验』而来的，令人不禁想象，他以前过的是什么刺激的生活。

不过，跳下来时，却因为落点不太对而闯大祸─他把店的招牌人偶踹！翻！了！

只见地上散落了两个人偶的身体各部位，其中一个人偶的头，正缓慢的滚落到他的脚边，真是惊悚的画面啊！

….....不过，这些都不是重点，虽然之后自己可能会遭逢到与人偶相同的命运，上条当麻还是觉得救人要紧。  
◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎

一方通行简直不敢相信自己的眼睛！看看妖精那个笨蛋都做了什么好事！

他以为自己是蜘蛛人还是变形金刚？！从二楼跳下去也就算了，他难道不知道自己的腿，割了好大一口子吗？！他还抱着伤奔跑！

鼻尖传来了阵阵属于妖精血的气味，一方通行却不像刚刚一样，对此产生强大的食欲，现在充斥在他心中的，只有担心和怒意。

他再也不耽搁的冲了出去，并在心里暗骂着，待会儿非要把上条当麻教训一顿不可，让他以后再也不敢乱来。  
◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎

道路上，一台机车忘我的飞驰着，时不时夹杂着「嘎！嘎！嘎！」的狂笑。

坐在后座的长发妖孽男止住狂笑后，对着在前头的骑士道：「亲爱的瑞斯！刚刚的呼救声有没有很到位呢？我个人是觉得很不错啦！」

前头的骑士瑞斯无奈的回答：「希亚！你闹得太夸张了！难道没看到后面有人紧追着？！」

「就是这样才刺激嘛！我还希望有一大堆警车尾随在后，最好连警用的直升机都追来！不过，接下来的事情，不适合小孩子，我们甩掉那个孩子吧！」

「希亚....你....确定要玩这么大？！」

「那当然！瑞斯！我可是日日夜夜，都盼望着你来强/ 暴我、狠狠的 /干/我！在外面这么做相当的刺激呢！」

「................」

最后，瑞斯选择加速，期望能在最短时间到达目的地，因为如果他继续听着希亚放荡的话语，他大概要精神分裂了！  
◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎

「呼！......呼！.....呼！可恶！根本追不上！.......」

追到半途的上条当麻，气喘吁吁的半跪在地上，只能徒劳的看着眼前的车呼啸而过。

可恶！头有点晕！大概是失血过多了吧！.......

他扶着路旁的电线杆喘着气，闭上眼努力调匀自己的呼吸，将这一波的晕眩感缓和下来。

这时，一阵机车引擎声由远而近，在他的身旁停下，他诧异地看向来者。

「学长.....你......」怎么会在这？

「上车！」一方通行以一种不容质疑的口气命令。他现在还正在气头上呢！

在上条当麻快速上车的同时，一方通行一边催动油门，一边从口袋中掏出一条手帕递给他。「拿去！先绑着止血！」

本来还想张口询问的小学弟，在见到学长的脸色相当铁青后，直觉告诉他，他还是少开口为妙。

不过，有个很实际的问题，他说什么都要现在问：「学长！你的车是哪来的？还有，你有驾照吗？」

…...如果他的记忆没错的话，他们的代步工具是狂风号(上条当麻的脚踏车)吧？！什么时候冒出了一台野狼125？！

「车是我借来的，还有，驾照的问题，是现在必须探讨的吗？！」

「….........」我觉得很需要啊！等到被警察开单了，学长你就会知道事情的严重性了！

只可惜，这么富有教育意义的劝说，小学弟只敢藏在心里，因为.....学长的脸色实在太难看了......呜呜！

见到妖精似乎消停下来，不打算再发表什么意见时，一方通行霸气的补充了一句命令：「等一下我打算加速，你给我好好扶着，不要再添乱，尽快解决这件事好去医院包扎！」

该死的抢劫，待会儿逮到那个浑蛋歹徒，他会把他打到连自己的妈妈是谁都忘了！

至于为什么不现在就带妖精去医院包扎呢？

哼！这家伙是什么个性他会不清楚？！要是他现在真的带他到医院去，半路上他一定会一直吵闹，闹着他管那桩抢劫，吵着要去救人！

与其把时间浪费在无意义的争吵上，倒不如让当麻一次做得高兴还比较实际！可恶！他这个滥好人个性，什么时候可以改一改啊！  
◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎

就在一方通行在心理尽情的腹徘着上条当麻时，坐在后座的上条当麻也正在忙碌着，他忙着大吼大叫，吼叫的对象，当然就是自家学长！

「啊！！！！！学长你慢一点啊！时速都超过一百了！」该死的！早知道有这么一天，他应该早点叫土御门帮他买保险！不知道现在call他叫他买来不来的及？！

「小心！学长！你正在逆向！拜托靠边骑好吗？！有台大卡车在正前方啊！！！！！」

「啊！！！！！你闯红灯！」

〝砰！〞、〝匡当！〞「不！！！！！摊子都撞飞了！」上条当麻为此不停低声祈祷着，那些摊子遭殃、咒骂不停的摊主，眼力没有好到认清后座的人的长相，要不然他以后出门，得头戴纸袋子出门去了。

呜呜！好丢脸！

「学长──」

「你给我闭嘴！安静一点行不行？！好好坐着行不行？！」一方通行终于受不了的失控大吼，他觉得再让妖精这样搞下去，还没处理完抢劫犯他们就要先出事了！

….........这家伙根本不知道，他有好几次都想着干脆骑去撞电线杆比较痛快一点.........！

「...........我只是想提醒你，我们没有戴安全帽啊！这样很不安全！」上条当麻觉得自己好委屈，心都快被吼碎了。

一方通行在前面深吸一口气，忍着想停下车来打昏对方的冲动，用他现在最平和的口气说：「反正你给我好好安分点，我们就会很安全了，懂了吗？！」

噢！天啊！饶了他了吧！

上条当麻那家伙不但要把他的耳膜给震碎了，边叫还不停的扯拉他的头发，他的头皮现在还在刺痛着！真要命！

最后，小学弟选择听话，不再对他亲爱的学长提出任何意见，毕竟，能安全到达目的地就好了....他也只能这样安慰自己了。  
◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎

两人一路上熬过了风风雨雨，终于找到了一方通行口中的『浑蛋的歹徒』，地点是在一座没有人烟的小公园。

还没下车时，两人便热血沸腾了起来，气出来的！

只见一个一米八的青年，正压着一名长发少年狞笑的抽 / 插/着，长发少年还被牢牢绑在树上，衣服早已被撕成破布，一些碎布了胜于无地挂在他身上，少年的嘴里正塞着一件内裤「呜呜呜」的哀叫着。

上方两人顾不上停车，把车往旁边草丛一扔，便下车去救人....顺便教训歹徒！

「人渣！！！！！」

一声怒吼先到，顺便外加一颗石头当伴手礼，『浑蛋的歹徒』瑞斯就在搞不清楚状况的这时，头被上条当麻砸了个大窟窿，鲜血流满脸，有够惊悚。

然而，这只是个开端罢了，只是为接下来的单方面殴打拉开序幕，

只见上条当麻丝毫没有给对方喘息的机会，一记又一记的拳打脚踢，像暴雨般，重重落在瑞斯身体各处，连在一旁的一方通行都不禁流下了一滴冷汗！

…................原来上条当麻如此『深藏不露』啊！

这让我们学到了一件事，那就是万万不可去惹火『好人』，一旦对方发怒了，『好人』往往会变成『好恐怖的人』......。  
◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎

等到上条当麻比较冷静一些时(他打累了)，摊在地上的瑞斯，根据目测，他大概也只剩半条命了，闭上眼睛，一动也不动，也不知是不是挂点了。

而一方通行直到现在才想起，还有一位受害者呢！

没办法！妖精的表现实在太令他震惊了，他万万没想到，对方居然还有这么霹雳的举动！

然而，出乎他们的意料，那个所谓的受害者，丝毫没有感激他们的救援，等到一脱困，就疯狂的对他们狂吼 脏 话。

「XX娘！打扰了老子的好事还打了我的哈尼，你去死吧！我X你!@#$%^&&*......！」

摊在地上几乎成了尸体的瑞斯出声了「希亚.......」噢！好痛啊！我觉得我随时都要断气了.....。

「瑞斯.........」

「希亚.......」

「瑞斯.........」

「希亚...........快.....叫...救护....车啊！」真是的！他难道没看见他都快挂了吗？！

希亚这时才恍然大悟，想起了那个白色的居家好伙伴。

「噢！对了！要叫救护车！瑞斯！救护车要打几号？！是123还是321？！」

「都不是！！！！！」.....这是在场的其他三人的心声，而躺在地上的瑞斯光荣地失去意识了，气昏的！

…..........最后，就如同每一部戏剧以及动画的发展套路，警察现身来收尾。

「放下武器！不要做无谓的抵抗！你们被包围了！」  
◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎

在三人被警察叔叔『热情』的请进警车时，名为希亚的长发少年恶狠狠地瞪着上条当麻，还比中指撂狠话。「你死定了！老子非要告的你哭着叫妈妈不可！」

上条当麻感到羞愧万分的低下头。

呜呜！这次事情真的闹大了！居然把人打成重伤！好丢脸啊！做出这样的行为....他大概.....没办法在这家学校念下去了.....这样再也见不到学长了吧......

末了，他又暗暗的责备自己，怎么自己不为出格的行为感到惭愧，而是忙着担心再也见不到学长了....真是太不应该了....。

而坐在身旁的一方通行还是一样的冷静淡然，他按着小学弟微颤抖的双手安慰着「没事的！一切都不会有事的！」

….......... 上条当麻！我不会让你出事的！绝对！

上条当麻抬起头看着一方通行，他觉得很不可思议，第一次仅因一个人的话而充满着勇气，学长的话就是充满着让他安心的力量。  
◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎

第二学区.第二分局──

此时，警局弥漫着三种气氛，一种来自于警察叔叔们，属于嫉恶如仇；另一种来自于上条当麻，属于羞愧万分，他自始至终脸都抬不起来了，只能不停的低声道歉；最后一种，来自于一方通行，属于天塌下来也面不改色的冷静。

一旁的两个被害人正哭哭啼啼、神情哀凄的抽噎着。

「呜.....呜......我的车啊！......这.....呜.....我新买的啊！.....好可恶喔！....现在的小...呜....孩都是流氓....」只见一个穿着汗衫、短裤以及蓝白拖的老伯一边向警察叔叔哭诉，一边忙着嚼槟榔。

而警察叔叔们在听完老伯拉哩拉杂的哭诉后，一脸黑线的转过头去面对第二个被害人─希亚。「你呢？又是什么情况？！」

「呜.....该死的！......呜！那个神经病打我的哈尼！.....呜！.....好可怕喔！他简直是心理变态！快把这个祸害送进牢里，不要让他出来！」

闻言，上条当麻苦涩的抿着唇，对着希亚用最诚恳、最歉疚的语气郑重道歉：「我真的很抱歉！.....我愿意负全责.....所以.....」

「你想得美！我说过，要把你告到哭着叫妈妈！你等着身败名裂进矫正院吧！」

上条当麻脸色发白，因为这意味着，他不但无法在长点上机中学读下去，连其他学校也念不了，学校是不会接受一个有案底的人，他大概今后只能到一些俗称『流氓学校』的地方混了。

而希亚也相当情楚，他如果坚持提告的话，对方会有什么影响，不过他可不管这些，他只想让惹到他的人死得很难看。

负责这个案子的警察─杰克，有些幸灾乐祸地对着一方通行与上条当麻说：「看来两位受害者坚持提告呢！你们就做好被移送矫正院的准备吧！哼！小小年纪不学好，去干抢劫、斗殴？！还名门学校出身的呢！简直是社会的败类！」

在一旁坐着的上方二人沉默不语，上条当麻是因为惭愧，而一方通行则是在隐忍，竭力的不让自己的情绪爆发，以免吓到身旁的小学弟，他握住椅子把手的指节都泛白了。

说他也就算了，反正这也不是第一次接受旁人负面的言论，但他无法忍受别人这样对待上条当麻，尤其是，他根本就没有做错什么事！

于是，听不下去的一方通行，为了避免再出现更难听的辱骂，他决定『反击』，不再沉默。

他走到那位还在低声啜泣的老伯面前，诚恳地道了歉。

这是他活了十三年里，第一次用这么郑重的口气道歉，一方面是为了快点解决这个麻烦，另一方面他是真的觉得有愧于这位老伯，回想起当时发生的事，他不禁羞愧得耳根子红了。  
◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎

事情的发生是这样的，当一方通行看见妖精那不要命的举动时，长久以来的冷静理智随即烟消云散。

…..........话说，自从碰到上条当麻，他的冷静与理智，总是很容易离他而去......。

他气急败坏地冲下楼后，碰上了从一楼视听间跑出、一脸诧异的白井黑子。

白井黑子活了十多年，从没遇过如此匪夷所思的事。

上一刻，两人非常和谐的在包厢中调情，看样子随时会进入状况，而下一刻，其中一个主角莫名跳楼，而另一个气急败坏地冲出来，看样子是打算冲出去把人给逮回来的样子。

白井黑子不禁猜测，那个酷帅小哥八成是太快进入状况了，才把上条当麻吓跑了吧？！

…....那.......以后是不是应该先把门窗都死锁，才能防止『一场好戏不翼而飞』这种情形？！........  
  
沉浸在自己思绪中的白井黑子，冷不防地，衣领被一方通行攫住，接着，她整个人被他强压在墙上。

她痛得想反击，不过，还不等她出手，一方通行首先发难。

「车！给我车！！！！！」只见他一副讨债的凶恶脸孔，不知情的人还以为白井黑子欠他巨额债务，赖皮不还呢！

〝车你个头！！！！！〞天知道白井黑子有多么想痛快地对一方通行大声吼出这一句，不过，考虑到现在她身处公共场合，要是真的豪迈的飙出这一句，后果一定不堪设想，她的形象一定严重崩坏。

虽然在脑还中进行一连串的os，白井黑子动作却丝毫没有慢半拍的拿出了串钥匙，并告诉了一方通行，她的机车停放位置。

同时，她也在心里记上一笔，等下次有机会时要好好地敲这两人一笔，顺便好好『招待』这个无礼家伙，看是要在木瓜牛奶中加适量的泻药帮助他肠胃的蠕动，还是在里头加上朝天椒粉，开启他味蕾的新享受。

.....嗯！她得好好想想！  
◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎

一方通行风一般的冲向了店的后巷，准备找白井黑子的车时，忽然见到一个老伯正发动了一台野狼125，脑袋一热，再加上其实他也懒得去找这两种因素，让他做出了一件惊天动地的事─他在光天化日之下抢！劫！

….....而抢劫也就算了，他竟然还把那无辜的老伯一脚踹飞进对面的垃圾桶.....

而随后跟来的白井黑子对此相当无语，她不禁感叹....真是怪事年年有，今天特别多啊！

回到现在，话说在一方通行少有的、相当诚恳的道歉与安抚后，老伯的气总算消了一大半。

在见到老伯冷静下来，他随即打了通电话连络机车的经销商，要对方的经理，带着当期的型录立刻赶过来，挂断电话后，在众人惊讶的目光中，云淡风轻的对老伯表示，为了表达歉意，让老伯挑选一台喜欢的车，价格不限，他负责买单。

这让老伯乐翻天了！要知道，他的野狼125只不过漆磨掉了一些便可以换来一台价格不限的新车.....怎么算都赚到啊！

于是，就这样，被害者之一很快地便与一方通行达成和解，一边拿着型录挑车，一边笑得合不拢嘴，还态度一百八十度大转变的直夸一方通行，是个前途无限的国家栋梁........。

解决完老伯的事情后，一方通行转头对着另一个受害者─希亚，却没了刚才温和诚恳的态度，神色转变为倨傲冰冷。

也难怪他会有这样的反应，说起来，要不是因为希亚的贪玩，今天就不会有这一连串的麻烦事了，最重要的是，上条当麻也就不会受伤了。

事实上，此刻的一方通行，若不是顾及到上条当麻，他真想狠狠地爆打眼前这个阴阳怪气的少年一顿，以此『劝』他打消作怪的念头。

不过，回头看了一眼妖精....嗯！他还是打消上演全武行的想法吧！  
◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎

堆栈起十二万分的耐心，一方通行不怎么有诚意的道了歉。

一旁的小学弟更加的愧疚，他吶吶的开口：「学长.....这全都是我的错.....你不用道歉.....」

「正因为我是你的学长，你的行为我得负责！」坚定地对小学弟表示，一方通行再度转向希亚：「你的情人的医疗费以及疗伤期间的一切费用，我全额赔偿，所以麻烦你撤销告诉。」

「喂！你真没诚意！那种态度也好意思叫做道歉？！还有，怎么只赔偿医药费？！起码还要有精神损失费，你....愿意的吧？！如果不想你的学弟从此混不下去的话........。」

笑的极贼，希亚摆明了要藉此很敲一笔。

….......呵呵！既然那个冰山少年看起来如此重视那个傻呵呵少年，那不趁机诈一笔实在太可惜！

只可惜，希亚只知其一不知其二，他根本不知道一方通行是个不能招惹的狠角色！

只见他微瞇着眼，表情高深莫测的看着希亚，末了，他缓慢地开口：「好啊！你等着！我会给你『合理的』赔偿。」

….....哼！就知道你会来这一套！

接着，打了一通简短的电话，对着话筒另一头人低声吩咐了几句，便收了线。

这时的希亚天真的以为一方通行屈服了，打算『花钱消灾』，正在脑中编织着美梦，还时不时发出诡异的怪笑，那笑声比巫婆还更像巫婆，让在场的众人浑身都起了鸡皮疙瘩。

只不过现实与美梦总是有着些微的差距，下一刻，希亚的手机响起，当他接起电话后，彻彻底底地体会了这个真谛。  
◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎

〝嘿嘿！姓希的，你刚刚的表现很精彩呢！原来你这么喜欢被人强 /暴啊！如果我把影片PO去同志网站的话，相信点阅人次应该长红，到时候也会有许多人等着玩你吧？！〞

电话另一头，是一个莫名的中年大叔的声音，正用相当猥琐的口吻与希亚『闲聊』着。

希亚压低音量，恶狠狠地问：「你哪来的影片？！」

〝我的天啊！你脑子只有男人的那个东西吗？你是不知道有『监视器』这种东西？拍的还真高清，整个过程比《玩X关头》还精彩呢！〞

说完，电话那头顿了下，又继续：〝你要是不喜欢同志网站，那要不然把影片投去《芒果日报》还是《贰周刊》好了，应该可以卖到不错的价钱，到时候算两成的演出费给你好了。〞

….......该死的！怎么只有两成？！噢、不对！这不是重点！.....

「你现在是在威胁我吗？！」

〝我怎么会干出『威胁』这种没格调的事呢？我只是在警告你而已。〞

希亚听到这样欠扁的回答，他差点气得当场吐血倒地。

不等他做出回应，电话另一边的人，继续投下震撼弹：“唉呀？！你的存款真可观啊！账户里头有八个零啊！怎么这么厉害？

啊！我知道了！一定是跟前阵子的诈领保险金有关，你跟《终身人寿》里面的高层─山本合谋，自导自演，诈了这个保险公司一大笔保险金，而对方也趁机亏空公司，卷款跑到Y国....

这么高超的手法，要不要爆出来让大家欣赏欣赏外加学习呢？这是个出名的好机会喔！还有....你那个瑞斯宝贝，要是知道你干过这样的事，你说他会不会....做出不当的联想呢？...比如说.....他会认为你要利用他来向别人勒索赔偿之类的.....〞

希亚听到对方如此仔细地爆出了他的底细，他这下才觉得事情大条了，脸色有些发白的问：「你到底想怎么样？！」

〝没怎样！只是希望你安分一点！能够大事化小，这样对大家都好。〞

将手机收起来后，希亚像斗败的公鸡似的，苍白的回到座位上，对着警官表示他愿意私下和解，之后，有些不甘又有些忌惮地对着一方通行说：「希望你说到做到。」

一方通行挑了挑眉，有些刻意地说：「我知道了！我会赔偿医药费的。」

「什么？！你不是说你会赔偿一切的费用吗？！」

一方通行冷冷一笑，吐出的话语相当不近人情，「可是我后来想了一下，我们只是误伤了你的情人，本来就只需要赔医药费，剩下的责任本来就是要由你们自己扛，谁叫你们活该爱玩呢？你说是不是？」

说完，便带着上条当麻大步走出警局，头也不回地消失在夜色中。

希亚盯着两人的背影，眼中藏着不甘、怨毒等情绪。

…..........该死的！我绝对会让你后悔招惹了我！

……………………………………………..待续

**Author's Note:**

> 学长这一章，简直A爆了！男友力十足啊！！


End file.
